The present invention relates to storage units for storing items in truck beds, and more particularly relates to storage units that are adapted for efficient and ease of use, and that are adapted to facilitate installation and removal, yet are configured for aesthetics, durability, and function.
Truck beds (also called “truck box”) (i.e., the rear open storage area of trucks) are designed for storing and carrying items therein. However, it is often difficult to place items into and/or take items out of a truck bed due to high side panels and tailgates, and further it is often difficult to reach the items in the truck bed due to their shifting during transport. Additionally, it is difficult to keep the items in an organized arrangement in the truck beds since items slide and shift. Many storage units and organizers for truck beds have been proposed, but further improvement is desired in terms of their ease of use, ease of installation and/or removability of the storage unit, aesthetics, durability and overall functionality. Further, many storage systems are not as secure as desired and further are not lockable nor do they offer hidden and/or secondarily lockable storage areas.